An image element, and in particular a silver halide photographic element in general contains an antihalation undercoat layer between the support and the light sensitive silver halide emulsion layer to eliminate or to diminish incident radiation or reflection (halation) exposure on the emulsion layer. An ultraviolet ray absorber is incorporated into such a layer to remove ultraviolet light which can derive from incident reflection or static discharge. Static discharge can occur when the surfaces of the photographic element come into contact during production or treatment processes. Electric charges are generated by friction of separation. When accumulation of static electricity by charging reaches a certain limiting value, atmospheric discharge occurs at a particular moment and a discharge spark fires at the same time. When the photographic element is exposed to light by discharging, static marks appear after development.
Different methods for incorporating an ultraviolet ray absorber into a photographic element have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,888, 3,215,530, 3,352,681, and 3,707,375, where an oil soluble absorber is dissolved in a high boiling organic solvent, and mixed under high shear or turbulence in an aqueous medium, which may also contain a surfactant, in order to break the organic phase into submicron particles dispersed in the continuous aqueous phase. However, when such dispersions are used in the antihalation undercoat, the layer becomes soft, the cohesion strength of the layer is lowered, and the adhesion between the support and light sensitive emulsion layer becomes poor. Furthermore, even if no high boiling solvent is used, many dyes themselves are liquid, and they therefore can have a detrimental effect on the mechanical properties of the layer and adhesion with the adjacent layer. In order to prevent these problems, a large amount of gelatin must be used in the layer containing ultraviolet ray absorbers.
The reduced adhesion between the support and the emulsion layer or lowered cohesion strength of the antihalation layer due to the presence of ultraviolet ray absorber/high boiling organic solvent dispersions have caused manufacturing difficulties during photographic film finishing and cutting operations. For example, the delaminated emulsion layer generates large pieces of dirt attached physically to the surface of the photographic elements, resulting in the degradation of image quality.
It is known to use in a silver halide photographic element ultraviolet ray absorbing polymer particles obtained by polymerization of ultraviolet ray absorbing monomers. Disadvantages of using such polymer particles are their high cost and poor light stability.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a silver halide photographic element with an antihalation undercoat layer comprising an ultraviolet ray absorber with improved adhesion and cohesion strength, and therefore resistance to dirt generation during manufacturing processes.